Introducing a Strawberry to the Psycho Ward
by BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI
Summary: Shirosaki Ogichi studies his newest patient, an orange-headed teen who seems to be suffering from severe paranoia. But why is a this kid so paranoid? Nobody seems to care. Ichigo, the psycho, has a record of attacking his doctors right after they introduce themselves, but he merely smiled at Shiro. How weird can he get? Mild Yaoi, ShiroIchi. Past GrimmShiro and AizIchi. Lemon? AU!
1. CH1 Creepily Staring and Mildly Caring

Gold and black eyes stared unblinkingly at the orange head that sat in the middle of the room, his white clothes emphasizing his hair nicely. Shirosaki Ogichi, a psychologist and this patient's new doctor, stared at the teenager who stared back with just as much vigor, though his eyes were a brown and lifeless. Shirosaki had no idea how this kid could be classified as 'extremely dangerous and unstable' if all he did was sit in the middle of the room and stare at people.

"I'm your new doctor, Ichigo. My name is Shirosaki, but you can call me Shiro like everyone else does. This is Grimmjow, a friend of mine who will step in if you try to hurt yourself, or hurt me. Would you like to talk about anything in particular today?" The patient blinked, eyes lighting up, as if he had just regained consciousness, and started to study Shiro, like he had seemingly been doing for the past five minutes. Gold and Brown eyes met, a staring contest started with a brilliant gold gaze who waited patiently for an answer and a warm, chocolaty stare that only held curiosity, a tinge of fear, and a swirl of amazement. Ichigo reached his hand out, almost like he was going to poke Shiro in the eye, and pointed. "Beautiful." Whispered words morphed into a whimper when Grimmjow reached forward and clutched the wrist in a tight grip. Chocolate pools lost their life as they peered downcast, looking at the loor and Ichigo started to pick at the carpet, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"What the hell Grimmjow!? He wasn't going to do anything!" Shiro shouted in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry! I totally freaked! Usually he tends to attack his doctors after they introduce themselves. You haven't seen what has happened to them before a guard manages to get in here. I just don't want you to end up like they did. This kid unnerves me." Grimmjow explained, silently pleading for forgiveness.

"I appreciate that, but next time until he actually attacks me, don't step in. It ruins my progress with the patient." Shiro sighed, uneasy about having to start all over. He couldn't stand the way the life just disappears out of Ichigo's eyes.

"Would you like to talk about anything Ichigo?" He asked again, catching the attention of the boy who still picked at the carpet and refused to look up. Shiro received a shake of the head, no words. "Alright, how about I talk then?" This time, Shiro got a nod. Okay, that was progress. "Where to begin? I was born in Hueco Mundo, Karakura. It says that you were born in Karakura too. Is that true Ichigo?"

"y-yeah." Ichigo shyly answered, refusing to make eye-contact as he continued picking at the carpet.

"Do you like to draw Ichigo, because I may be able to bring you a pen and some paper. It just seems so boring, looking at that wall all day. Would you like me to bring you some?"

"Paint." Ichigo blushed, still not taking his eyes off the intricate pattern of the carpet.

"What?" Shiro asked, genuinely confused.

"I Paint." Ichigo portrayed, glancing up, before he quickly looked away. "Do you believe me?" He asked.

"I think you'd make a good painter, whether you're lying about it or not." Shiro answered, smiling. He was glad that he was making progress.

"No. My file…" He broke off, glancing away and dropping his hands, which he used to gesture with, back onto the carpet. "Never mind." He blushed.

"What about your file, Ichigo? Is there something wrong with it?" Shiro asked, perplexed.

"Nobody believes me, so it doesn't matter. Please forget it and ignore me, like my other doctors." Ichigo, tearing up, turned away as if he was making to look out a window, except without a window. He just stared at the wall, silently willing the tears not to flow down his sun-tanned cheekbones. His long orange hair hiding his face, Shiro could only guess what kind of expression he wore.

"If you would like me to ignore what you said about your file, I'll leave you alone about it, but I can't very well ignore you. You're my patient and it would be very hard to ignore someone with so many unseen emotions." Shiro encouraged.

"You'll only pay attention to me so that I'll open up to you. It's what you do for a living. You get paid to not ignore me, though, I'm not sure that is what you'll get paid for soon enough. You're going to end up just like all the others." Ichigo glared, eyes dangerous.

"I have not a clue what you're talking about? Why would I get paid for ignoring you?" Shiro frowned.

"That's what everyone else gets paid for around here. My last doctor, a pink haired man, asked me a question and I told him something so outrageous, you'd think I was crazy. No pun intended. But he just let…" Ichigo cut off, going silent. "I've said too much! He's going to come and get me. He's going to hurt me like the others did." He rambled, curling his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth on his butt. What the hell? Like the others? From what Grimmjow had said, he was the one hurting people, not visa-versa. Why would he be so emotionally distressed about talking and making it seem like he was continually being beaten. It didn't say anything about an abusive relationship or history of abuse of any kind in the file, yet he displayed most of the characteristics of someone who has been physically or emotionally harmed. What was wrong with this kid?


	2. CH2 Confessions and Criminals

"Please leave. I don't want them to hurt you too. It hurts so bad, I can feel it in my brain. They hurt me so much, that I can hear them yelling at me every waking moment. They try to tear me apart from the inside. They try to break me. They try to rape me. They hurt so bad. But nobody even notices. It tears me apart, piece by piece, relishing in my screams of agony, and all they do is smile and compliment me on my hair. 'Oh, it's so beautiful.' And 'Oh, I bet it took you so long to get it that way.' They can't see past the bright orange hair, they can't see the real Ichigo that's locked up inside my head, hidden inside the orange-haired skull. The Ichigo that is screaming and pleading and flailing and begging and stomping and pounding and weeping, wishing he were free. They only see my blank eyes and tangerine hair. But I can't see what you see. You're different. You're special. You're magnificent and new. But I can't tell if you can see the real me, or if you see what they tell you to see, if you see the bright orange beacon and can't take your eyes off that one point. Can you see me, or are you as blind as the others?" Ichigo pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he hesitantly reached out and grasped Shiro's lab coat, scrunching up the fabric as he yanked Shiro towards him and buried his face in the crook of Shiro's shoulder. "Please see me. I wish you could, because you're special. But I suppose, in the end, it doesn't matter if you can see me or not. If you truly could see, it doesn't mean you would blink an eye when my voice stops working and my arms stop flailing. When the tears stop flowing and my legs stop pounding.

_The whole world rests in His hands and bows to Him like peasants. He is there time and time again. _

_But when the time comes, He will perish and someone else shall live to be the new Him. _

_He is everywhere while being nowhere and staying only somewhere deep down. _

_Where is He? Nobody knows. _

_Who is He? Someone everybody knows. _

_Then who is He? Nobody is sure. But everybody thinks they are sure about Him. _

_He is always there. He is absolute. He is forever. _

_He is time itself. God Himself. He is what runs the world, what runs the universe._

_But he is Fake. Unsure. Not safe. His rule is wavering. He must be stopped. _

_Who can stop him? Only The Other. _

_Who is The Other? Nobody Knows._

_He is Gold and He is Black. He shall cut us some slack._

_He is cold and he is white. He will win, for us, the fight._

Is that you? Will you win for us the fight? Save everyone from him? It could be someone else. But you seem to fit so well with the poem. I forgot many years ago who told me that poem, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget the words._" _

Shiro wrapped his hands around Ichigo's back and began to rub soothing circles onto the fabric that hid rippling muscles and spasming lungs. "I'll try my damned hardest to see you. I'll try to look past the beacon of orange and your dull eyes. I want to know what this other Ichigo looks like. Chances are, I might like him better anyway." Shiro smiled. He had written down everything Ichigo had said, even while he was clinging to him, and would try to help Ichigo with whatever made him say this. But who the hell was 'them'? And how were they hurting him? Ichigo made it seem as though they were mentally scarring him, but Shiro could feel lines that were slightly raised covering Ichigo's back. They were probably scars that had healed, which pointed to physical abuse and most likely, child abuse, because, after all, Ichigo was still a minor. But if it were child abuse, how did he get sent here without a big case getting mentioned in the file? Surely with this much damage done to Ichigo's physical and mental health, the abuser would get taken to jail? This was so damn confusing!

Ichigo pulled away, leaving Shiro's shoulder wet and glanced at the clock. "It's time for the session to end. Don't let them hurt you. Don't let them hurt Grimmjow. Or Hallibel, or Nnoitora, or Starkk. Please save them. And me. From the people who hurt. The people that tear me into so many different pieces and then lock me away, leaving me to heal myself and try to escape. You need to save us. But you won't. Never mind. Leave me to die. Just, please don't get hurt." Ichigo turned, leaving Grimmjow and Shiro to stare off after him, although all he did was cross the room. Grimmjow was the first one to stand up, stretching, he offered a hand to Shiro. Shiro and Grimmjow made their way out the door after Shiro had been helped up, and they couldn't help but look at the redheaded patient that curled up on his bed, which had been moved into the corner farthest from the door. But, weren't the beds supposed to be bolted to the floor? Why would Ichigo be put in the only room where the bed is farthest from the door?

_Because that means it's also farthest from any people. It's isolated. He could scream and it wouldn't even be heard at that distance. So does that mean people really are hurting him? _

Grimmjow could only wonder.


	3. CH3 Writing Teasing Notes to Your Boss

And wonder Grimmjow did. Why the hell would his bed, _HIS_ bed be put there? Was it just a coincidence? But how could it be? He kept mentioning people hurting him, tearing him apart, raping him, which he could have described the rape as a pain that tore him apart, but there had to have been some really high up people involved with this, if they were willing to let people hurt one of their patients. Or god hated him, like, a lot. But that brought him back to the whole 'Him' and 'His powers'. What was that poem about anyway? Was Ichigo talking about his bad luck? His misfortune? Or just someone who had a god-like complex? The only person Grimmjow knew with a god-like complex was Sousuke Aizen, the head of the Psycho Ward and Mental Health Department. But … no.

He could of moved Ichigo to that room. No. You just don't like him because he thinks he's better than you.

But, he took over the Mental Health Department when his asshole of a father died, explaining the whole 'He's everywhere, yet nowhere and somewhere deep down' Deep down could be a grave. He's everywhere because he taught his sons to be just like him. Or how 'when He perishes, someone else will take His place'. Sound familiar? Nope. You're just chalking it up to him because you can't stand the way he looks at you, smiling a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, and tells you to do something you don't like.

Maybe I should tell Shiro, I mean just in case. The kid gave him this huge burden, and he's immersed himself in his notes the whole day, refusing to even look up when someone approached him. I'll write a note so that I don't have to be on the receiving end of one of his 'you're so dead when I have the chance to actually kill you' glares.

_Dear Shiro,_

_I really need to talk to you. It's about your patient, Ichigo, new information, so to speak. Whenever you're done looking over the same shit you've done for the last four hours. _

_-Grimmjow _

He decided he was too impatient to wait for Shiro to check his mailbox, so he just walked into the doctor's office, approached the figure that was slumped over the desk and slammed the note on top of the pile of papers that Shiro was looking over. Grimmjow walked out, smirking as he heard Shiro scramble for his scattered papers and tried to read the note at the same time.

"I'll see you later. I have to do rounds right now, maybe after my shift, ne?" Grimmjow grinned.

Serves you right Shiro, I told you this job would be the death of you. Who knew spending a whole day stuffed in that office could make someone smell so bad!?


End file.
